


Diary of a Type Specialist

by OPFan37



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: Diary/Journal, Normal-type Pokemon, Pokemon Journey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21887797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OPFan37/pseuds/OPFan37
Summary: The Diary entries of Purple, a Trainer travelling through Kanto using only Normal-Type Pokemon to prove how amazing they can be. Nothing more, nothing less. He's not a hero, just a Trainer challenging the Gyms...so really, it's troubles fault for running into him. A loose novelisation of my Pokemon Blue Mono-Type Normal run. Inspired by 'Trials of a Bug Catcher' by Battler127.
Kudos: 3





	Diary of a Type Specialist

Dear Diary

Firstly, this isn't actually the first day of my journey when writing this. I forgot to begin writing the first day, even though I promised myself I would in order to perfectly record my journey, so that's bad on me.

To summarise, this is the diary of Purple, new Pokemon Trainer by the time of this first entry. Kanto, Viridian City born and raised. I am currently registered for the Kanto Pokemon League...Ninth Annual I believe? I'm not sure.

Let me get into the main thing about me though. I am a Normal-Type user. Don't get me wrong, I'm not going after a Gym Leader position or anything...even though that would be really nice. I've always had an affinity for Normal-Types, despite them being labelled the most boring of the various Types. Despite this, they are the most versatile types, able to learn a wide variety of other move types via self-teaching or Technical Machines (TM's), which makes it feel like they have more diversity then they let on, which is kind of like humans in a way. That's why I decided that when I'd start my journey, I would use only Normal-Types.

Anyway, I'd better start from...yesterday. One day after turning ten, waking up to still hearing the echo of music from last night. I'd got myself ready for my journey the night before, blonde hair neatly combed underneath my purple cap, dark green jacket on over my black shirt, white backpack over my back, purple jeans and sneakers on. In hindsight it was probably a poor decision to sleep in them, but I was gonna have to get used to that.

Mum and dad were there to see me off, wishing me the best and all, telling me to clean my teeth and bathe properly. My Trainer License had been given to me yesterday by the Viridian Gym. Of course, not the Gym Leader himself, he's never around, but by a Gym Trainer representing the practically unused Gym.

Of course, there was one, teeny-tiny thing I hadn't done. I hadn't gotten a Pokemon from them. Normally they give out something like a Diglett, but that was not what I was after, so I refused.

Instead, as soon as my journey began, I went straight to the Mart and bought myself five Poke-Balls using my allowance. You must know what my plan was if you know about Viridian City.

Yep, plenty of weak Normal's around the place. I had at one point considered a Pidgey or a Spearow, But I decided that if it was part-Flying, then it didn't count as a Normal. I don't think there even is a pure Flying-Type...

So there I was, crouched in the grass, hunting for Rattata. Yes, the don't-go-in-tall-grass rule still applied, but I was a Trainer now, I could take care of myself. It didn't take long for me to find a Rattata, and since I wasn't exactly confident about my throwing aim...I basically jumped at it Ball in hand and 'punched' it into the Poke-Ball.

I should consider myself lucky that I caught it like that. But then again, the Pokemon around the area kinda WANT to be caught by a Trainer, at least then they won't be bottom of the food chain anymore. So despite the fact I assaulted my starter, it instantly took a shine to me when I let it out of its Poke-Ball, nuzzling against my hand.

I took some time to bond with my Starter, sitting down in the grass and telling him about my goal. I think at the time it was just happy to be part of a team, let alone a Starter, listening intently, and I think it was on board.

That was confirmed when we began training. The little Rattata Tackled with vigour every Pidgey and other Rattata we came across, looking pleased as punch each time it emerged victorious. It appeared to be very proud and confident with me commanding it, flashing its long fang for intimidation in front of a confident grin. Because of this, I decided to nickname him Pride.

Mine and Pride's journey truly began when we entered Viridian forest, the first trial for any Trainer from Viridian or Pallet Town, with gigantic trees that almost blocked out the sun...and a lot of Bug Trainers.

Honestly, more power to them. Poor people barely get far in the Gym Challenge, and in a sense, I wanted to relate to them, since I decided I'd only be using one Type. Didn't stop me from having Pride decimate them all with Quick Attack though.

I kept Pride out of its Poke-Ball the entire time through the forest, because honestly, it's really creepy in there, even during the day, and really easy to get yourself lost. The Caterpie, Weedle and cocoon Pokemon were good training, but I didn't see one Pikachu. Just bad luck I guess.

We manged to make our way out and into Pewter City as the sun began setting, both of us tired as we entered the Pokemon Centre and booked a room for the night. My first night spent away from home was spent paying for the cheapest soup I could afford from room service as me and Pride drank our chicken soups, and that little guy could drink. I didn't even have time to get into pajamas before I collapsed into bed, explaining why I didn't start this journal quite yet.

Next morning was a bit weird, as I woke up in a Pokemon Centre bed rather then my own, Pride curled up beside me. I spent the morning showering and fixing myself up before Pride woke up, and we headed out for breakfast. 

I got each of us two slices of toast and jam before sitting down at a table and, well, actually strategizing. I had signed up for the Gym Challenge, so I knew what the deal was, and I knew who the Gym Leader of Pewter was.

Brock. Notorious for being the end to many a Trainers journey, ESPECIALLY at the beginning. A Rock-Type user could resist a large number of moves, definitely including Pride's. I considered not doing his Gym just yet and coming back to it later, seeing as you could challenge the Gyms in any order, but Pride tugged at my sleeves with an eager look in its eyes. After just one day of being my Pokemon the little thing had become quite confident, and I really couldn't refuse a request from the Pokemon who had fought so hard for my sake to get us here. So I devised a plan.

Rattata could learn Hyper Fang quite quickly, a powerful move at such an early stage in our journey, and definitely our best bet at dealing damage, even if it wasn't very effective against Rock-Types. Other then that, it would just have to be Potions.

I think today we knocked out every single Pidgey roosting just outside of Pewter whilst training up. Along with the occasional Nidoran. But it was worth it, because Pride successfully learnt our secret weapon, well, our ONLY weapon against Brock: Hyper Fang.

All Gyms look nearly identical, but with slight alterations that distinguish them. Brock's had boulders. Just boulders. Going inside and checking the list of victorious Trainers...there were a lot. Even a few Bug Catchers. It wouldn't bode well if we lost at such an early hurdle.

We defeated his first and only apposing Gym Trainer, who was, no offense, good practice before the real deal (his Sandshrew's high defence was a bit of a pain) and we were ready for the Challenge.

Brock himself was certainly intimidating, with a stern look and a strong physique, but it seemed to come across as the firm-but-fair type. His speech about Rock-Types was intimidating, but it also seemed to serve as a wanring of sorts: Don't challenge me if you aren't prepared.

But we were prepared. I told him I had zero Badges, and he responded by pulling out two Poke-Balls. This was 1-on-2.

He started by sending out Geodude, and of course I had Pride go forward. His eyes twitched at my choice. I think he was expecting me to be an unprepared, reckless Trainer, but no. I had Pride strike Geodude twice with Tail Whip, lowering its defences whilst it used its speed to leap across the boulders that dotted around the battlefield.

He responded by using Defence Curl to effectively cancel the effect, but Pride outspeed the rock easily, meaning he was forced to go on the offensive with Tackle, but we responded with Hyper Fang, which seemed to catch Brock off-guard as it definitely did more damage then he was expecting, and Pride was quickly able to take out Geodude.

Now was the real challenge though, his Onix. A giant of a Pokemon that towered over us, Pride was tiny in comparison. But after one victory, we couldn't back down. 

I repeated the previous strategy of using Tail Whip to lower defence, but Onix was significantly more durable then Geodude, and didn't seemed to be too affected by one or even two repeats of the move, meanwhile, its first use of a simple Tackle thundered across the battlefield and tossed Pride like a rag doll. After a moment of horror, the little Rattata picked itself up, injured but determined.

Now we were forced to attack. Hyper Fang was definitely doing little against the rocks that made up its long body, and a Screech attack from the giant sent poor little Pride rolling across the rocky ground. We had no choice but to rely on Speed to dodge around it whilst launching Hyper Fangs in succession.

But then, an opportunity arose. Brock commanded Onix to use Bind as a counter to the rapid attacks, and I instantly commanded Pride to stop the attack, and instead switch to repeated Tail Whips. Bide was useless if it absorbed no damage, and Onix could only remain still under the effects of its own move as Pride lowered its guard further and further.

Onix was finally freed from its own hindrance with nothing to show for it, and we instantly returned to Hyper Fang, which dealt a lot more damage, and was enough to make the rock snake Pokemon collapse to the ground.

We had done it. We'd won our first Gym Battle.

Pride was understandably exhausted, and I had to cradle it and heal it up with a Potion after the battle. Brock came over and congratulated us on our hard work to reach the Level to learn Hyper Fang, as well as challenging and defeating him. As a reward, we got our first Badge: The Boulderbadge. Along with the TM for Bide.

A part of me wonders if Brock did that Bide on purpose, perhaps to test my knowledge, or maybe to help me win? I'm not sure. All I know is that afterwards we headed back to the Pokemon Centre and we had some beef and gravy pot pies to celebrate. Pride certainly deserved it after the effort it put in.

We rested for the rest of the day, and now here I am, in some actual pajamas and starting my journey diary. Despite our journey being in its early phases, we've already cleared a major hurdle. I understand it's definitely not the last, but right now, I couldn't be happier.

Tomorrow, me and Pride set off for Mt. Moon. We're gonna catch a Jigglypuff and HOPEFULLY a Clefairy, then it's on to Cerulean City. I'm super excited and can't sleep, which is why I've been writing this, but now I gotta get some rest, Pride is already asleep.

I hope this journey will turn out as great as it has done so far. Just thinking about the names I saw on Pewter City's certified Trainers list makes me nervous, but giddy at the same time.

With that, my first entry comes to a close. So, I'll end it by saying: Thank you, Pride.

**Author's Note:**

> Team
> 
> Nickname: Pride  
> Species: Rattata  
> LV: 14  
> Moves: Tackle, Tail Whip, Quick Attack, Hyper Fang


End file.
